QUIZAS ALGUN DIA, LO CONOCERE
by diego4560
Summary: Ocurre despues del Two Shoot Publicado hace tiempo... sobre el Padre de Ash


Pokemon no me pertene solo esta historia que es para entrener

Hola fieles seguidores se que esperaban que actualicemos algunas historias pero debido a diferencias sobre como encararlos les traemos esto para recordar un poco ,en fin espero puedan esperar un poco mas ya que esto sirve para saber si tenemos todavia tacto para una historia o ya perdimos eso por eso esta historia que no afecta a las otras

Atte Ashthon Dark & Diego4560

 **QUIZAS ALGUN DIA, LO CONOCERE**

Un nuevo día llegaba a Pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto donde calma del lugar era algo que nunca podía romperse siendo un gran lugar para vivir en paz y lejos de las ajetreadas ciudades, pero los pensamientos e intenciones de unas personas tenían otros planes ya que desde hace tiempo tenían una discusión muy seria respecto de una decisión muy personal.

-Por favor Jackie no lo hagas, debemos dejar que mantengan esa esperanza - decía Solana tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se dirigía a la entrada de dicho pueblo.

-Solana por favor, debemos decirle la verdad, aunque nos duela debo hacerlo - respondía el rubio.

-Quizás debamos en esta ocasión dejar las cosas como están, se lo debemos después de todo se lo prometimos - comento mientras aflojaba el agarre para ocultar su mirada.

-Dirás que se lo prometiste, yo no recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa …- respondió rápidamente quería olvidar algo que leyó hace tiempo y que lo hacía dudar en continuar o no.

-Se que leíste su diario, sé que viste las fotos de Ash creciendo y sus deseos de volver algún día- decía ella rápidamente.

-Con más razón deben saber la verdad, se le debo al principio lo juzgue mal pero luego de conocer de más su historia no puedo evitar pensar que debo hacer esto - respondió secamente.

-Romperás su corazón, algo que él jamás haría con ella - agrego para argumentar su razón.

-O quizás el tuyo, no es un secreto para mí, lo que sentías por el -.

-Eso no es justo, yo no - decía, pero tenía razón, dio donde más le dolía todavía sentía algo. Siguiendo su camino hacia la casa recordó algo que ahora tenía sentido haciéndolo detener y mirar nueva ese camino que ahora le parecía tan largo ya que vio algo que quizás desde su perspectiva resultaba fácil pero ahora viéndolo.

-Tu gana, pero la próxima vez que te sorprenda escribiendo en nombre de él, vendré aquí y le diré la verdad -

decía Jack volviendo sobre sus pasos arrepintiéndose de su decisión, pero quizás tenía razón después de todo. Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente, fue después del funeral tenía que limpiar la habitación encontró una libro bastante viejo y maltratado quizás era algo de información que Fire no pudo entregar decidió darle un vistazo

…Hoy comenzaras tu viaje Pokémon, sé que no estaré para despedirte o para verte elegir tu inicial, no poder verte cuando tengas tu primera batalla, ni tampoco en tus batallas de gimnasio, no podre aconsejarte en tus momentos más importantes, quizás jamás llegue a verte en la liga o estar en casa para recibirte luego de la misma. Pero algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que harás lo correcto en cada paso que hagas, siempre confía en tu corazón y no te rindas hasta el final...

 **-POV de Jack -**

Había regresado de la misión de proteger a un Pokémon legendario , estaba algo cansado por lo que el informe seria oral una vez que acomodara mis ideas habían pasado tantas cosas que uno ya se acostumbras a que seres como ellos sean considerados leyendas o mitos por lo cual estoy muy agradecido , sin embargo pocas notas que alguien tiene un ingenio desinterés por ellos pocas veces alguien que no los ve como herramientas se une a su causa solo para verlo libre , solo admirar la belleza y paz que este genera . Era un joven entrenador, en aquel desconocía su origen o de porque estaba allí con sus amigos quizás quería impresionar a la chica diciendo que podía tener un legendario de su lado, quizás quería conquistar a la otra del grupo de artistas circenses sin embargo con el paso de la misión note algo que se me hacía familiar ... algo que vi una vez y que no comprendí hasta fue muy tarde: era Fire la primera vez que lo vi en acción evitando que Solana sea capturada luego de que una operación saliera mal, al principio creí simple casualidad después de todo era normal me dije "veamos hasta donde va su valor" pero ante cada paso que daba no importaba cuanto más oscura y peligrosa sea la situación no se rendija aun cuando yo solo intentaba mantener todo bajo control. Luego supe que se llamada Ash era hijo de Fire, todo este tiempo estuve cerca de él, me pregunto si no era una equivocación posiblemente solo sea una coincidencia, pero no Lance una vez comento que era frecuente verlo en situaciones así de hecho él ya se había topado en más de una ocasión quizás lo reclutaría más adelante para los hombres G.

Después de que consiguiera la información del Profesor Oak mi relación con el cambio , tenía restricción de no salir de las instalaciones de los Ranger o similares por razones de seguridad además de que no podía establecer contacto con nadie fuera de la institución algo que sincera lo mataba y comprendí , Solana se comportaba de manera muy rara con el trayéndoles cosas que al principio ignore pero supe que era algunos recortes de periódicos de las ligas donde su hijo participo o algunas grabaciones que podía hacer ya hacía lo propio comentándole mi encuentro como así también haciendo que Ben y Kellyn lo hagan , estos dos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo al inicio pero con el pasar del tiempo y sumado a que el juego de perseguir a Giovanni se extendía por todo Kanto hasta acorarlo en las montañas estaba muy ansioso su libertad pronto estaría cerca de volver a casa , podría estar otra vez con su familia ver a su hijo y por sobre todas las cosas recuperar su vida . Aún sigo sin comprender que salió mal allí porque no pudimos prever que ese demente haría eso para evitar ser capturado , donde estaba el resto de la unidad ese día porque demoramos tanto en llegar a la sala , éramos más pero ya sea por el temor de explotar o por la resistencia cobarde de tener de rehenes a Pokémon inocentes demoramos más de la cuenta pero no pudimos salvarlo a él , Solana ese día quiso reanimarlo ella misma pero no había caso como dictaba las normas debíamos notificar a sus familiares más cercanos pero como lo haces si ellos no lo saben en primer lugar , como haces para dirigirte a ese hogar que todavía espera su regreso , como lo haces sin destruir una ilusión , realmente alguien dígame como lo hago?

 **-Fin Por de Jack -**

 _Dos días Después …._

Amanece en Pueblo Paleta con ello un nuevo día comienza para todos , Delia salía a su jardín para hacer su mantenimiento diario junto con Míster Mime estaba bastante animada su hijo volvió de Alola , a pesar de ganar la liga en Kalos no se detuvo allí y continuo viajando lleno a Alola donde aprendió un poco más sobre el mundo Pokémon gracias a un pariente del Profesor Oak pero no había vuelto solo llego junto con una linda jovencita de dicha región para seguir con su viaje ahora para ser campeón en su región , hoy sería un gran día el sonido de una camioneta la sorprendió era el servicio de correos que al parecer traían algo posiblemente algo para su hijo pero se sorprendió al ver que era para ella , era una caja algo pequeña envuelta en un papel marrón tenía anotado su nombre con letra cursiva que reconoció al momento , pregunto quién lo mando pero el cartero dijo

-Ha estado con nosotros durante años, pero no sabemos quién lo mando solo instrucciones de que cuando pasen 16 años lo entreguemos en esta dirección junto con esta carta, podría firmar aquí por favor - respondió este.

-De acuerdo, pero quien lo enviara, usualmente solo son cartas para Ash - exclamo ella. Con su firma ya puesta este procedió a irse dejándola con el paquete al abrir la carta se sorprendió y se emocionó tanto que empezó lagrimear hace tiempo que no recibía noticia alguna, hace tiempo que quería saber que paso con él. Entro con prisa a su hogar para ver con más tranquilidad la misma a su vez el paquete despertaba emociones en ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste? Quizás intente buscarlo, ya sabes de los privilegios del Campeón y los Ranger - Comento Solana estando sentada a su lado en el vehículo.

-Eso dependerá de él, si él lo quiere buscar por ahora hicimos lo correcto, él debe conocer cómo fue su padre como persona y amigo - Respondió el rubio mientras pensaba que su acción fue lo mejor y esperaba que algún día lo comprendan.

En la casa de Delia contuvo sus lágrimas viendo la carta y parte del diario de su esposo, quizás no era lo que tenía en mente, pero al menos es algo y debía contárselo para que finalmente tenga algo más que decir sobre que estaba orgulloso de él y nada más; Ahora tenía algo propio, así que decidió llamarlo, pero el bajo solo con su amiga.

-Emmy Mama ¿Puede Lillie quedarse en casa hoy? es que llego a la región y no conoce a nadie, no quiero que viaje sola por ahí quizás el equipo rocket este eliminado, pero no me fio de ellos - pregunto Ash mientras tenía sostenida de la mano a una sonrojada rubia. Ella se sorprendió y luego relajo su mirada respondiendo afirmativamente a su pedido entregándole en ese momento el paquete.

-Ash eso es algo que quizás debas leer es de tu padre - Exclamo llena de emociones y lágrimas.

-Mamá ... - solo dijo eso mientras empezaba a leer y cerrándolo suavemente - lo leeré con calma y quizás algún día lo conoceré de verdad.

Gracias por seguirnos


End file.
